My Guardian Angel
by FruitySmell
Summary: A.U. What he wanted was a relaxing vacation in Osorezan. What he got however was a pretty fiancée and a whole lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do own the plot.

_________________________________________________

The way to Osorezan, was as he predicted, quiet. He watched as the scenery changed from the busy streets of Tokyo to the calm and cold winter of Osorezan. He slowly gazed to the two people sitting in front of him. His mother, Keiko, was busy talking on the phone, possibly giving out orders to her assistant, while his father, Mikihisa, was watching the scenery as well. Beside him, his older twin brother, Hao, was reading a book. Sighing softly, Yoh Asakura tore his gaze from his family to the beautiful scenery again.

After a few minutes of silence, his father coughed lightly, indicating that he wanted to gain some attention. Almost immediately, Hao closed the book he was reading, his mother finished the call, and he simply looked at his father. Yoh had a funny feeling he knew what his father was going to say next.

"Amidamaru-san called me yesterday," his father declared as soon as the attention of all Asakuras was on him. "He said you aren't attending your Kendo classes for the past few days. "

Now all eyes were on Yoh. Though Mikihisa didn't ask why, it was obvious that he wanted to know the answer. Yoh didn't say anything but shrugged. Really, was there always an explanation for everything he wants to do?

"Yoh, we paid good money for that class! And you know we wanted you to learn Kendo for you to protect yourself. What do you think you would do if some drunkard were to ambush you while you're walking to school?" his father sounded calm, but Yoh knew that he was angry.

"I just don't like going to Kendo classes, alright?" Yoh murmured, looking away. "I prefer to laze around than do some practicing." He could never tell his parents his real reason for suddenly quitting his classes. They wouldn't understand anyway.

He could tell that his father was ready to give him an earful, but his mother was able to calm him down. After all, it was family business, and they were on a public train.

"We'll deal with this once we get to your grandparent's house," was what Yoh heard as soon as his father did calm down. Once again, Yoh sighed softly and watched the scenery outside.

It was Christmas vacation, and what he got for his first day of no classes was a boring trip to his grandparent's house and another "talk" with his father. He was hoping he could have some peace and relaxation, but it seems fate was just too cruel for him. What's next? Is he going to meet an accident or what?

__________________________________________________________________________________

The moment the family arrived finally arrived to their destination, they were greeted by none other than Asakura Yohmei and Kino, parents of Keiko and grandparents of Yoh and Hao. It turns out that the two grandparents were excited for the visit and had prepared almost everything for them, such as their rooms and their lunch.

After they had eaten their fill, Kino and Keiko washed the dishes, while the boys stayed at the living room. Mikihisa and Yohmei were busy chatting about this and that, while his brother was again reading a book. Yoh, on the other hand, was watching outside, where the snow kept falling slowly, peacefully.

"Ah, before I forget. Yoh, will you tell me about your issues with your Kendo classes now?" and with what his father said, the peace was broken.

"What happened during classes, my boy? Did you accidentally hit somebody on their head again?" the old man chuckled as he remembered.

"No father, he quit without even telling us!" his father said, almost shouting.

"I'm sure Yoh has pretty good reasons, Miki. Let him reason out," Yohmei calmly said as he began lighting his pipe.

"I know that father! But Yoh here wouldn't say anything about this! I would understand if he had a good reason, but he wouldn't say anything. Unlike Hao…." Before Mikihisa could continue, Yoh stood up and slammed his fist against the wall.

"LOOK! Do I really need a reason with whatever I want with my life?! I quit because I wanted to, alright?!" And with that, Yoh grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house. He knew he was in trouble with that stunt he just pulled, but he wanted to get away before his father could compare him to his older brother, like always.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The streets in Osorezan were awfully busy. Stalls were built for the New Years, adults were occupied with shopping for gifts, and children were playing on the roads while their parents watch. Yoh continued to walk through the busy streets, trying to compose himself after what happened back home.

Why does his father always compare him to Hao anyway? Hao was always the smarter, stronger twin. Hao can do this, Hao can do that. Damn it! Can't he be good with something, at least? Why must he always live behind his brother's shadow?

Slowly, his feet came to a stop and he raised his head towards the heaven. "Will I ever get the chance to prove myself?" He asked mentally as he watched the sky.

"Ehehe, what am I doing anyway?" Yoh murmured as he scratched the back of his head. "Nobody's gonna answer no matter how much I'll wait."

And he was about to move on to look for a perfect place to nap, when all of a sudden, a cry was heard. A truck was speeding through the streets, possibly because it has lost its control. And a little boy was playing on the same street, oblivious to the danger ahead of him. The truck was heading towards the little boy, and for sure, it was going to hit him.

Without even thinking, Yoh dashed towards the street and pushed the boy away from the speeding truck. The good news was, the boy was pushed and saved…. The bad news, however, was that it was HIM who was going to be hit by the truck.

Yoh knew this was it….. He could no longer hear the screams from the people looking or the honking of the incoming truck. The lights were blinding him and his whole body became numb. But before Yoh's eyes closed, he could have sworn he heard somebody call his name and reach out for his hand…. And that someone had wings behind her back and a strange, but warm light surrounding her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And end of story! I know the characters seem a little OOC, especially Yoh. But fear not!! I'll eventually change these guys as soon as the chapter progresses. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters…………. Dagnabit.

________________________________________________________________________

White. Everything was white the moment he gained consciousness. He squinted his eyes and tried to adjust them to the brightness of the room. He could have sworn he was hit by a truck somewhere. So why was his body not feeling any pain? Was it possible that he was already dead? It could be possible.

When his eyes finally adjusted themselves to "heaven", Yoh was surprised to see an old man leaning and watching him, their faces only inches apart. Logic told Yoh to push/kick/punch the old man, and that was what he exactly did, minus the kick part.

"What the hell??" was all Yoh could say the moment his fist made contact with the old man's face. If this was what heaven was like, he'd probably choose hell any day.

"Nice of you to finally wake up, brother." Said a voice Yoh knew too well.

Yoh looked beside him, only to see that his brother and parents were watching him, looking relieved. Yoh then decided to scan his surroundings and found out that he wasn't exactly in heaven, but rather inside a hospital. But he still needed an explanation regarding that old man.

"That's Isao Gumakura, by the way." Hao murmured, pointing to the old man. He was fully aware that his twin wanted to know who that old man was.

"Indeed I am," the old man said, brushing off the imaginary dust in his coat." I'm the one who drove that truck that hit you." Yoh only stared at Gumakura, indicating him to go on.

"He gladly offered to shoulder the hospital expenses, Yoh. You should thank him." His father explained, coughing lightly.

"Ah, er… Thank you?" was all Yoh could say, still staring at the old man.

"My dear boy! There is no need to thank me!" Gumakura shouted, scaring the wits out of Yoh. "Why, I should be the one thanking you! Your heroism not only saved that little boy earlier, but you also showed me that good people still exist! I am more than happy to pay for your expenses. I don't even think it's enough to pay for that heroic act!" And the old man continued to babble more on what an inspiration Yoh is to the youth, and how he was exactly like the head phoned boy back when he was younger.

"What Gumakura is trying to say Yoh, is that you've been very brave. And we're proud of you for that." Keiko said, patting her son's head lovingly.

"Ahem? May I have your attention please?" said a pale looking man in wheelchair as he entered the room. "I am the doctor of this boy. My name is Faust VIII, and this is my darling wife, Eliza." He said as he pointed to the pretty nurse helping him with his wheelchair.

"Right. The doctor. So what are the damages on my brother?" Hao asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah, that's just it! The X-ray readings show no signs of any internal bleeding or fractures. It seems that Yoh is fine and ready for discharge." The doctor said, smiling at Yoh's way. "But I'm just going to have to take his vital signs just in case. And if you spot any deviations in your breathing, skin, urine, and anything else, be sure to visit me, or your family doctor, all right?" The doctor added as he began taking Yoh's blood pressure.

After the doctor had done his job, Yoh was left listening to Gumakura's endless yapping about bravery and heroism. If this was the heaven's way of giving him a chance to prove himself, then he would rather take that wish away.

________________________________________________________________________

She waited outside of his room, taking deep breaths. She wasn't sure how she'd tell him about what had happened or even approach him. But the damage has already been done. It was either tell him or… She shook her head before the thought even crossed her mind.

Slowly, her hand reached to the doorknob, only for it to twist and open by itself, revealing Doctor Faust and his wife Eliza.

"Are you sure about this, Lady Anna?" Faust asked, his voice mixed with seriousness and concern. Anna only nodded back in reply.

"Good luck." Was all Anna heard before she entered Yoh's room.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Yoh didn't know what to do anymore. Listen to the old man or bury his face with a pillow and sleep? Seriously, Gumakura didn't show any signs of stopping as of the moment. He began thinking of what had happened during the accident. Why wasn't he injured? He could have sworn he was hit dead-on by the speeding truck. And he remembered hearing a girl's voice before fainting. Was that his imagination or something?

He was sure he saw somebody reaching out to him that time. Somebody with wings behind her back, soft golden hair, and a very pretty face. At that thought, Yoh slapped his face softly and groaned. Why the heck was he thinking that all of a sudden? He concluded that he was pretty much imagining all of that, because there was no way a pretty girl like that ever existed, or would even help him. A pretty girl who looked much like this young blonde in front of him…. Wait, what?

Anna bit her lip as the occupants of the room stared at her. She was never used to any kind of attention, so she was a little nervous.

"And what brings you here, beautiful lady?" Asked the old man as he smiled kindly at Anna.

"I'm here to talk to Yoh." Was all Anna could say as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Ara? It seems you have gained a very pretty admirer here, Yoh!" laughed the old man as he pointed at Anna.

"Ah! No, it's nothing like that." Anna said, waving her hands."You see, I need to talk to Yoh because I need him to explain to my father of what had happened between us earlier."

"What had happened to you two earlier?" Mikihisa said, his gaze switching from the young blonde back to his son." Yoh, what's the meaning of this?" If looks could kill, Yoh could have sworn he was in heaven right now.

Anna, on the other hand, didn't know what was happening. She continued to stare as the other occupants of the room began glaring or throwing questioning looks at Yoh, while said boy was looking rather pale. Was it something she said?

"I get it now." Gumakura said, as he glared at Yoh. "You have done something to this girl, and as a result, angered her father. And since you knew you couldn't escape his wrath, you wanted to commit suicide. You saved that little boy earlier from the accident because you wanted to end your life." Slowly, the old man began unsheathing his sword. Yoh never knew where that sword came from or how he was able to bring it inside the hospital. "Such a despicable act! And to think, I fell for it!"

And the old man was about to attack him with his genuine sword, before a blinding light sent him to the land of unconsciousness again. Before he did fell asleep, he could have sworn Anna had shielded him from Gumakura's attack with that blinding light. And he saw what looked like wings behind Anna's back.

"Oh shi-"was all Yoh could say before he hit the bed with a loud thud.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

And so Chappy 2 ends! How do you guys like it so far? ;D

Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind if I ask a favor. I promise, it will take a while…

1.] Can someone please tell me all the names of the X-Laws members? They will have a role in my story, and I would really like to include all members of said team, and not just Marco and Jeanne. Thank you!

2.] I would also like to inquire about your opinions on RenXJeanne. I just want to know if you want this pairing in my fic or not. I already have ideas whether or not this pairing will be in this fiction, so your opinions will not change the speed of my updates.

3.] I hope you guys know who Gumakura is. If you don't, send me a PM or review, and I'll gladly tell you who he is.

4.] Oh, and lastly, if you're not familiar with "Butsu Zone" send me a PM or review, and I shall tell you where to find it online and for free because some Butsu Zone characters will be showing up pretty soon.

PHEW! This has got to be the longest A/N I have ever made. Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed, added my story to their fave list/ alert list, and added me to their fave author's list. You guys made me a happy chunky-funky-monkey. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own any of these characters…. YET!?

****************************

White. Everything was white the moment he gained consciousness. He squinted his eyes and tried to adjust them to the brightness of the room…… And then he paused. Didn't he just go through this same scene before? He could have sworn he did. Maybe he was experiencing déjà vu?

When his eyes finally adjusted, he was already preparing himself to face and maybe punch/push the old man Gumakura again. He was surprised however when he found himself inside a temple-themed house, and not in the hospital.

"What the…?" Yoh murmured as his eyes scanned the room.

"Nice of you to finally wake up, brother." Said a voice Yoh knew too well. Had he woken up inside the hospital, Yoh would have been sure he was having déjà vu.

Yoh turned to the source of the voice and found his family sitting in the far corner, looking grim and solemn. He was about to ask them what had happened when Hao pointed to his left, indicating Yoh that they were not alone.

When Yoh turned to where his twin was pointing, he was surprised to see a young man, possibly in his late thirties, sitting and looking at him. Beside said man was the pretty young blonde who visited him in the hospital.

"Who…?" was all Yoh could say the moment he made eye contact with the man in front of him.

"Oh my, where are my manners?" said the man as he laughed a bit. "My name is Senjuu, leader of this clan and master of this house." The man continued, his smile never leaving his face. "And this is my only daughter, Anna. I'm sure you remember her?" He motioned to the blonde beside him. Yoh nodded, although he wasn't sure if Senjuu really was Anna's father. For one, Senjuu had gray hair while Anna had long golden hair. And their eyes differ as well. Senjuu had green eyes, while Anna's were golden.

"Uuhhh…. Well, my name is Yoh." Yoh didn't really know what was going on, but since the man introduced himself, it was only polite to introduce yourself back. "And…. What exactly is going on here?"

"Well you see Yoh. Do you remember what happened that time when you were hit by Gumakura?" somebody asked from beside Senjuu. Yoh was surprised to see Dr. Faust, with his wife behind him. Beside them was a man with an "Elvis" kind of hair, whom Yoh didn't really recognize.

"I can't really say I recall everything…." The boy answered back. He still didn't know why he was here or what the accident has to do anything with this.

"Yoh, at that time, you were saved by Anna." His mother explained as she looked at her son.

"Right! You see Yoh; you were hit by the truck. My daughter tried to save you, but she was too late. So what she did was to give you a bit of her furyoku, so you'd recover fast." Senjuu said as he slowly shifted in his seat. Yoh could have sworn he heard a few clanking sounds when Senjuu moved.

After the explanation given by Senjuu, Yoh was more than confused. If that was what happened, then why was he here with his family? Were they trying to make him thank them? Of course, if Anna did save him, he'd thank her a thousand times but…. Why was he feeling uncomfortable? And what was with the serious look everyone was giving him? And what the heck was this "furyoku" stuff? His eyes shifted to Anna, who was looking on the ground, not uttering a single word.

"But the problem is that we angels are not supposed to share our furyoku with humans, even help them, to tell the truth." Senjuu continued as he slowly stood up. Yoh once again heard the clanking sounds, only to notice that behind Senjuu were golden arms that look like armors.

"So now, my daughter is in trouble with the council, and was given three choices. One was that she'd surrender to the law and get her punishment. Two was that we'd kill you and erase your family's memory. " By the time Senjuu had finished his explanation, he was already in front of Yoh.

"So I'm guessing you know what we chose, yes?" Yoh didn't like the way Senjuu was looking at him, or the way the hands behind him seemed to look like these were ready for combat.

"Of course, there is option number three, but I don't think it's the most suitable one for this." Senjuu said. "Besides, your family has already agreed to this." Yoh looked at his family, only to see them wave their hands at him, as if they were trying to tell him goodbye. TRAITORS!!! Was all Yoh could think of as he watched his family.

And Senjuu was about to strike, when all of a sudden Anna intervened.

"DADDY!! That's enough!" The girl said as she stood up. "It's not fair to take Yoh's life away, just because he saved somebody else's! If anyone is to be blamed, it should be me. I will personally surrender myself to the council, so please… let Yoh and his family leave."

By this time, everyone had gone quiet, and were all looking at Anna. Doctor Faust and Eliza looked shock, the "Elvis" man had covered his mouth in awe, and Senjuu was taken aback.

After a few moments of silence, Senjuu turned from his daughter back to Yoh and sighed.

"Ryu, take Anna to her room." Was all he said

Ryu, or the "Elvis" man, nodded and took Anna's wrist. But before he could drag the girl, Anna had uttered a few words, and a moment later, two monsters appeared before them.

"Zenki, attack daddy now. Kouki, use bright light immediately!"

The two monsters, Zenki and Kouki, did as they were told. And as Kouki blinded everybody with a strange light, somebody had dragged Yoh out of the room by the hand. He was about to shout and fight back when he noticed it was Anna who had taken him out of the room.

"Just follow me. I promise I won't let daddy harm you." She said as she continued to drag Yoh to different rooms of the house.

***************************

The room where they hid was cramped and dark. Anna had assured him though, that nobody would find them there.

"We'll be safe here." She said as she panted a little, trying to catch her breath.

".Hell." was what Yoh could only say after he was sure they were safe.

"I'm sorry it ended like this." Anna said as she finally caught her breath."But as I promised, I'll take you out of here. Don't worry about your family, okay? They're safe. After all they are not the ones whom I gave furyoku to."

"What's going on here? I'm too confused! And what the heck is this furyoku thingy anyways??" Yoh managed to say as he looked at Anna.

"Furyoku is like our energy, Yoh. The source of our powers. We use furyoku to use our powers such as daddy's armor or my special summon" Anna explained.

"Special summon? You mean those two monsters from earlier?" Yoh asked.

"I'd prefer to call them my babies, not monsters" Anna said as she pouted.

"Right, so because you gave me your furyoku, I'm in trouble?" He was given a nod."So my family is safe, why? They know of your existence too."

"Well, we can erase their memories of being here. You on the other hand, were given a portion of my furyoku, hence a simple mind- erase wouldn't work on you." Anna answered.

"Don't worry though, as I have already said, I'll make sure you'll get out of here safe and sound. I'll help you escape, and then I'll surrender myself to the council. After that, you're free." Anna said when she noticed that Yoh looked a little glum.

"You're father mentioned a third option? What was it?" He asked as he watched Anna open the door a little to check if the coast was clear.

"Uhhmm…. Well, the third option?" Anna stammered a bit. Yoh noticed a tiny blush had formed on the girl's cheeks. "Well, third option is that we accept you in our clan here. And to do that, we….. We have to get married."

It took a couple of seconds for him to comprehend what Anna had said. He was, as any guy would react, about to shout and back away from her, when she raised her finger and shushed him.

"We'll be spotted of you do that." She said, looking at him seriously. "And I knew you were going to react like that, that's why I offered to take you out of here."

Yoh didn't exactly know how Anna had found out what he was thinking. Could be some sort of angelic power or something?

"What… what's going to happen to you once you surrender yourself to the law?"

"I don't know." Was All Anna could say, shrugging a bit.

"I don't get it though. Aren't you guys supposed to be angels? Weren't you supposed to help people?" Yoh asked her, as she opened the door again to double check.

"Well, yes. When Kami-sama created the humans and animals, he also created the angels. The angels were given the task of setting a balance between the humans and animals. With the angels' help, humans were able to live peacefully with nature." Anna explained as she looked at Yoh. "But then, humans began to forget about the angels. They went on their separate ways, and even forgot about Kami-sama. When evil began to corrupt the humans, Kami-sama had no choice but to flood the world."

Yoh nodded, not really getting it.

"Kami-sama saved only those humans who still remembered him. And after the flood, everything was peaceful again." Anna continued. "But as time goes by, humans began forgetting again. Kami-sama didn't want to flood the world like last time, so he did nothing but to sit and watch, hoping that humans would someday turn to him again. He then assigned all angels to stop helping humans, and like Him, would only guard them in the heavens. " After Anna had explained this, she turned to the door again, checking for the third time.

"I see… So that's what happened." Yoh murmured as he watched Anna. The girl only nodded back.

"At least, that's what my daddy told me." She said shrugging a bit. "Now come on, the coast is clear. Let's get out of here as soon as possible." She then took Yoh's hand and led him to the different rooms.

******************************

They didn't really know how Senjuu had found out. Anna thought they would finally be out of this place using the backdoor, but apparently her father got there before they did. But there he was, ready to rid of Yoh once and for all.

Both Yoh and Anna were surrounded. Still trying to protect the boy, Anna had used herself as a shield from the incoming attacks from her father.

"Move away, Anna and let me take care of this. It's bad enough that the X-Laws are after you." Senjuu said, his voice strained from trying to calm himself.

"No." was all Anna said.

"MOVE NOW, ANNA!"

"NO!! It's not fair! Yoh saved that boy! It's not fair to sacrifice somebody else's life for their act of bravery, daddy!"

And that's when reality hit Yoh. What Anna said was true. It's never fair when somebody is punished for their kindness, right? And now, Anna was going through the same situation. She did save his life after all. So Yoh did what he thought would be the best decision for this dilemma.

Slowly, he went close to Senjuu. Anna thought he was going to give up and when Yoh gave her a reassuring smile. Then without anymore second thoughts, he dropped to his knees in front of Anna's father and spoke.

"Senjuu-san! Please allow me to take your daughter's hand in marriage!" He declared, almost shouting.

Everyone was stunned. Nobody dared to move. Faust had fallen off his chair, while his wife assisted him back. Ryu was speechless and began crying like an idiot. And Senjuu… Senjuu looked like he was about to get a heart attack.

And to add to the whole scenario, Anna had dropped to her knees in front of her father as well.

"I accept his proposal, daddy. So please, give us your blessing." She spoke with ease and clarity.

Sure enough, the father did nothing but stared at the two before fainting.

___________________________________

AND THAT'S IT!! I'm so sorry it took me some time to upload, but my classes have begun, and I'm living a new life by studying all the time now V(-^_^-)V But I do promise I won't abandon this fic and you guys, alright?

Oh, and I was going to end this on that part where Anna uses Zenki and Kouki to escape, but I remembered receiving reviews that my first two chapters were short or "bitin." So I thought I'd fuse Chappy 3 and 4 to make one big chapter. I hope that with this, you guys would forgive me for my laziness. ;D

And my question regarding RenJeanne or Reanne is still on, alright? I would really love getting your opinions, because frankly speaking, I'm not a fan of this pairing yet. I would love hearing for your opinions.

djyxa- Sis ,were you the one who added me on Facebook? Ang cute mo naman! Kamukha mo ung kaklase ko nuon sa high school! ^_^

yehey and HPCS2- THANKS so much for taking your time and helping me with the names of each X-Laws member! Expect a horror one-shot from me as a thank you gift ;D

Oh and lastly, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys made me really happy. As I said, I'll be concentrating more on my studies, so I may not be able to reply to each of your reviews as I always do. Please understand. I really like replying to my reviewers, but studies must come first, yes? I hope you understand...

Well, that's all for now!! Byers!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimer applies. But someday, I will own Shaman King! *laughs maniacally*

**********

"So lemme get this straight. I was away for three weeks, and during that three weeks, Lady Anna got into trouble?"

He received a nod in reply.

"By in trouble, it meant that Lady Anna had somehow helped a human by giving a bit of her furyoku?"

Another nod was given.

"Because she gave that human her furyoku, it was either one of them got killed or if they get themselves hitched? And of course, both Lady Anna and the human decided to get engaged?"

More nods from his listeners.

"And because of all that, Master Senjuu has turned into…. THAT?!" He pointed to what would look like an old rag-looking person, complete with the teary eyes, the sad looking face, and the aura of sheer abandonment.

Being a student of the Academy, there were times when he had to leave home for trips that would, as his teachers would always say and he quotes, "enhance your learning by being able to experience the situations personally." And because of these activities at school, he would sometimes miss a lot of complicated happenings in their clan. It was a shame that because he was away for three weeks for another activity, he had missed his Lady Anna's engagement.

Redseb, a young blonde of age 10, huffed in annoyance as he watched his master sit in the corner, murmuring his daughter's name. Beside his master was his little sister Seyram, age 8, who was poking Senjuu with a stick. He and his sister were adopted by Senjuu when they were still young. He really couldn't remember what had happened before Senjuu adopted them, but he was really thankful for the kindness given to them. And he vowed that he would protect this clan, his family, as much as he could.

"And why aren't you guys even doing anything?" he roared at the adults who were listening to him a moment ago.

"We can't do anything, since Lady Anna herself had agreed to Master Yoh's proposal." Faust said, as he tried to calm the little spitfire down.

"But what about Master Senjuu? Look at him! He's a mess!" Redseb shouted. "And don't call him 'Master Yoh', he's just a human!"

"Don't worry about Master Senjuu, Redseb. He always recovers whenever Miss Anna gets home from her visit to Master Yoh's place." Ryu said as he shrugged. "Besides, we call him 'Master Yoh' because he happens to be the lady's fiancée. And he's not merely just a human, since Lady Anna had given him a portion of her furyoku."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" This time, Redseb stomped his feet on the ground. "No human is fit for Lady Anna! She happens to be the prettiest, cutest, strongest…." He trailed off and blushed when the two older men began giving him sly smirks.

"I see you still have a little crush on her." Ryu said as he smirked at Redseb.

"I guess that would explain your outburst towards Lady Anna's engagement." Faust added as he chuckled a bit.

Redseb blushed some more, and crossed his arms. He HATED being teased at, especially when it was because of his little crush towards Lady Anna. Turning to his little sister, who was still poking their master with a stick, he murmured a soft, "Let's go." The little girl immediately went to her brother's side, but not before giving their master one last poke.

"Oh, where are you two going?" Faust asked as he watched the siblings walk towards the door.

"Lady Anna's only engaged, but not married. She has to reach 18 before she does." The little boy answered as he looked at the doctor. "I'll make sure that that human won't be able to marry her." And then the boy exited out of the room, with his little sister trailing behind him.

Ryu and Faust couldn't help but shake their heads and sigh softly. It seems that Redseb and Seyram where having another one of their plans.

"Oh boy." Was all they could say as they sighed some more.

"You think Master Yoh would survive?" asked the doctor.

"I dunno. If he's lucky I guess."

**********

Yoh sneezed and reached out for some tissue. Really now, how unlucky could one guy get? First, he met an accident. Then he got himself into a forced marriage. And now he was getting a cold and a terrible headache? Sniffling, he reached out to get some more tissue when he noticed that there was none left.

"Perfect!" He grunted as he looked at the empty tissue box. "Now we ran out of tissues!" And he was about to rant some more about how life has been unfair to him, when somebody handed him a new box of tissues.

"Tissues." Anna said as she handed to Yoh the box. "I figured I'd buy some before I got here since you were sick yesterday."

Yoh couldn't help but blush a bit as he took the box. Thanking Anna, he opened it and took some tissues. Anna smiled a bit and patted his head, before going back to the kitchen to help his mother and grandmother. After they were engaged, Anna had been visiting his grandparent's home, trying to learn what she'd called "human chores." Right now, Yoh's mother and grandmother were teaching the blonde girl how to cook.

Yoh sniffled again, and took some more tissue paper. He wouldn't really admit it out loud, but he was…. Sort of happy being Anna's would-be husband. She was cute, smart, and observant. During the three weeks he had spent with her, he had concluded that Anna wasn't much of a person who shows her emotions. Unlike any girl he knew or read in a Shoujo manga (not that he read any of course), Anna wasn't the typical overly- caring kind of girl, but the type who gets worried, but doesn't show it. She was, as Yoh would likely put it, an enigma whom you just couldn't ignore.

He didn't really know how much time he had spent thinking, when he heard a chuckle across him. Turning his head, Yoh noticed that Hao was looking at him and chuckling slightly.

"What?" he asked as his brother's chuckle mellowed down into a smirk.

"Nothing. It's just that it's quite funny that you're still looking at the door where Anna had just exited a while ago." His brother replied.

At that comment, Yoh blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. There were times when he hated his brother so much. This would be one of those times.

"But you really have to talk to her sometime." Hao continued as he gazed at Yoh seriously. When his younger brother looked at him questioningly, Hao couldn't help but groan and massage his temples.

"Yoh, we both know that we're only staying here for a vacation. We're going back to Funbari, remember?"

"Right…. So what does that have to do with anything?" Yoh asked as his brother face palmed.

"I'll blame your sickness for this stupidity," Hao murmured as Yoh glared." We have to go back to Funbari, Yoh! As in, we're leaving this place some time soon. Leaving this place means leaving Anna since I doubt her father would want her to come with us."

"Oh." Was all Yoh could say. Yes, it's true that they had to go back since vacation was almost ending. And it's also true that Senjuu wouldn't allow his daughter to leave Osorezan. Heck, he even tried to kill Yoh just so Anna wouldn't be taken away from him and be punished. It would take a miracle for Senjuu to allow Anna to come with them.

Which means… Anna would have to stay, while he leaves for Funbari. But what about their engagement? In order for both of them to stay alive, they were forced into marriage. But if he leaves, will the engagement be annulled? And will Anna be punished for everything?

"Damn it! What am I going to tell her, Hao?" Yoh panicked as he began knocking his head on a table nearby.

"Well, if you keep doing that, then there will be no problem! You'll die and Anna will be free." His twin answered.

Yoh groaned as he stopped banging his head and glared at his brother. Remember when he said there were times he hated Hao so much? Because this was once again, one of those times.

And he was about to hit his smirking twin with the empty box of tissues, when he heard somebody call from outside. Thinking it was another batch of peddlers who wanted to sell their goods, Yohmei had asked Yoh to kindly tell those vendors they were not interested.

Nodding, Yoh went to the front door, ready to tell them what his grandfather had told him. When he opened the door, however, he was surprised to see two blonde children looking at him blankly. They stared at each other for a while, when the little boy suddenly asked, "This is the Asakura residence, right? Is Lady Anna here?"

"Uhhh… Who might you two be?" Yoh asked as he stared at the children, staring at him.

"Look mister, I asked you if Lady Anna's in there or not." The blonde boy replied haughtily.

Yoh twitched as he glared at the boy. Who was HE to tell him that? In response to the glare he gave, the little boy glared back. And the staring contest between the two began. The little girl could only do nothing but stare at her older brother and the head phoned mister.

"Redseb? Seyram? What are you two doing here?"

The staring battle stopped when they heard and saw Anna standing by the doorway. The two children then rushed to her side, purposely pushing Yoh out of the way and making him bump his head on the wall. If Yoh was suffering of a headache due to common colds before, he was having another attack of pain in the head due to contusion.

**********

"Oh! So you two are members of Anna's family?" Keiko gasped as the two children where sitting on the couch. After the two were properly introduced by Anna as her little siblings (and after Yoh had woken up from a head injury), they were immediately invited inside the house by Yoh's mother.

"Yes." The little boy answered, smiling at Keiko. "We were orphans adopted by Master Senjuu. And Lady Anna had given us the honor of being her little brother and sister." He said as he pointed himself and Seyram. Seyram only nodded in response.

"Oh my! You two are so cute!" Keiko gushed as she hugged the two children. Redseb blushed at the sudden contact while Seyram murmured a soft "thank you."

"But more importantly," Anna said as she watched the two, "what brings you two here? Did daddy send you? Does he need my help?"

"Well no." Redseb said as soon as Keiko let go of them. "I just heard from Faust and Ryu that you already found your husband-to-be, Lady Anna. So me and Seyram thought it's be wonderful if we get to know each other!" the little boy said as he smiled at Yoh's way. Yoh couldn't help but shudder a bit at that smile. It looked almost sinister and cunning. Definitely not what you'd see on a normal little boy's smile.

"That's a nice idea!" Keiko said as she smiled. "It would be nice if Yoh would get to know some of Anna's family, since that's what Anna has been doing for the past few weeks here."

"YEAH!! And I heard that the temples of this place would get really lively on New Year's!" Redseb continued. "So why don't we try going there? We could play games, win prizes, and eat lots and lots of food."

Yoh was really going to decline, because one, he had a terrible cold. Two, aside from the terrible cold, he had an awful headache. And three, the smile on Redseb's face was scaring him. And what was up with Redseb, going friendly all of a sudden? It was too suspicious.

And he was going to say no, when somebody beat him to it.

"Temple, Redseb?" Anna asked. "You know how I feel about crowded places."

"Eh? But Lady Anna, me and Seyram already picked out a perfect spot for us! We assure you that there aren't many people there. It's a quiet place where we can enjoy each other's company and look at the fireworks display afterwards." Redseb said as he gave Anna a cute pout.

Yoh had to admit, the little guy was pretty cute for such an annoying brat. A normal girl would have accepted his invitation immediately after the look he sent to Anna. Yoh glanced at his fiancée, only to find her sighing a bit before nodding. It seems that even angels like Anna were prone to the charms of Redseb.

But Yoh still didn't want to go. There was this feeling in his gut that told him that the two children were plotting something. He was about to say no, when Hao quickly approached him and whispered.

"Think about it." The long-haired twin murmured. "This would be a perfect chance for you to tell Anna about us going back for school."

Yoh grumbled in annoyance. He almost forgot about that. Sighing, Yoh agreed to the children's plan. And he shuddered once more as Redseb gave him that eerie smile of his. Something told Yoh he was in trouble again.

**********

AND END OF CHAPTER 4!!! Sorry if it was a bit short, but I'm a little bummed about some things…

1.] Our next duty will be in the Operating Room. So strictly, NO MISTAKES! And to add to that, our teacher happens to be the teacher who has never passed a student in her lifetime. Ever. So I guess I'm saying goodbye to my once bright future.

2.] My subjects are getting harder. Way too hard. I'm afraid my little brain's too stupid to comprehend all these medical terms. T_T

3.] I might be needing a pair of glasses. Seriously, almost everyone laughed at me when my teacher asked me to read one passage, and I totally screwed it by making a mistake. djyxa should know about this, right?? –ROFL-

4.] I don't think I'm also good at story writing. I didn't get many reviews for the third chapter, so I'm guessing I'm boring you guys. Hehe, sorry, but I'm still a newbie. ^_^

Anyways, sorry for sounding so emotional. This is what happens when you spend so much time reading your books! XD

yehey: Glad to know hindi siya bitin. At hindi na rin ako banned sa computer. Took me some time to plead to my parents, though ^_^

djyxa: Sorry sweetheart, but you know what they say…. "LOVE HURTS!!" And I actually love Yoh so much (you should know, since I keep posting it in my FB account ;D)… so I say.. MORE TORTURE!! –evil cackles-

Smart Angel: Another vote for RenJeanne! And you'll know Anna's mother soon enough. AND don't worry, YohAnna scenes will be up and ready, but first I have to introduce more of Anna's eccentric family members. Well, actually Redseb and Seyram are the last ones to be introduced. ^_^

complicatedmind21: Thank you for liking my story. I'm also waiting for you to update your story too. And no more AshLee alright?? ^_^

-Wow…. Did anyone ever notice that my author's notes are getting longer and longer?? XD-


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own Shaman King. Currently stalking Takei for it. :D

**********

Just as Redseb had promised, the spot they had chosen was quiet. In fact, there weren't any people passing by their spot because it was well hidden and the shops were far too away.

Yoh sighed softly as he watched Redseb and Seyram make a snowman from, well, snow. The two were awfully quiet, and were too busy with their task. Beside him, Anna was also watching the kids, a can of hot tea, which Yoh bought, by her side.

Yoh sighed again as he thought what Hao had advised him before going out. "_Just tell her" _were the words of wisdom given to him by his older twin. But the problem was, it wasn't that easy. Yoh was afraid that if he'd tell Anna, she'd only feel betrayed and hurt.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Anna asked as Yoh was about to sigh for the third time.

"Huh?" was the only reply Yoh could make.

""There is something you're not telling me." Anna said as she faced Yoh. "You've been pretty quiet the moment we got here, you kept on sighing a lot, and…. Well, you forgot to wear your jacket."

As soon as Anna had pointed out that indeed he was wearing only his T-shirt, Yoh began to feel cold and sneezed. And to make matters worse, he had forgotten to bring a handkerchief or some tissue paper, so he had nothing to wipe his nose the moment he sneezed.

Glaring at the jacket he had abandoned at his side, he hastily wore the clothing, hoping it would provide him some warmth and stop his never-ending sneezing.

Beside him, he could swear he saw Anna smirk as he used his jacket to wipe his nose. Yoh grumbled and looked away. He seemed to always embarrass himself whenever he was with Anna. Was fate really trying to make fun of him or something?

He grumbled some more but shuddered as a cold wind passed by. Almost immediately, the girl beside him moved towards him and placed her arms around his body.

"Body warmth." Anna said, as Yoh was about to ask why. They sat there for a moment, looking at each other. Anna had a tiny blush on her cheeks, while Yoh looked almost like a tomato.

"Anna… tha-"Yoh was about to thank Anna, when somebody threw a snowball at him. Almost immediately, the two broke apart as they were now aware that they were not alone.

Yoh glared at the person who had thrown the snowball. Apparently it was Redseb's way of telling Yoh to back off. Redseb smirked as Yoh glared some more.

"Redseb? Do you need something?" Anna asked as the two continued their glaring competition, part 2.

"Ah, well you see Lady Anna." The little boy said as he smiled at Anna's way. Yoh firmly concluded that either Redseb was schizophrenic or just plain devious. "Me and Seyram made a really cool snowman over there, and we thought you might want to take a look at it."

Anna stood up and slowly made her way to where Redseb had pointed. "Wanna come with?" She asked Yoh as he shook his head no. Anna paused for a bit before walking away, with Seyram leading her to the snowman.

As soon as the two girls were no longer in sight, Redseb and Yoh began glaring at each other again.

"Alright kid, what do you want?" Yoh asked as Redseb smirked again.

"It's pretty obvious." Replied the little boy. "You back away from Lady Anna."

Yoh smirked. "Hate to break it to you, but you know I can't do that. We're engaged remember?"

"Engaged, but not married, I know." Redseb replied. "I also know that you two are only engaged because Lady Anna protected you. In reality, one of you must die so that the other will be forgiven."

Then, Redseb snapped his fingers as he grinned evilly. All of a sudden, a giant golem-like robot appeared out of nowhere, scaring the wits out of Yoh.

"Like it?" Redseb asked as he looked at Yoh's shocked face. "Its name is Golem. He was made by Seyram and me." The young boy then jumped unto Golem's shoulder and laughed.

"And with this….. You're finish!!"

**********

A loud bang was heard from where they stood. Anna looked up to see a couple of birds flying away from the source of the noise.

"What do you think that was?" Anna asked as Seyram shrugged. Currently, the two were finishing the snowman that Redseb and Seyram had started.

"Probably one of the shops in the temple had an accident." Seyram said softly.

Anna looked at Seyram. Clearly, there was something suspicious going on.

**********

Yoh sweat dropped as the Golem's attack missed him. At first he was damn too scared when Redseb declared war, that he wasn't even able to move when the Golem fired its beam. Good thing, though, because it would seem that Redseb had bad aim.

"Damn it! Fire again, Golem!" Redseb shouted as he pointed at Yoh.

**********

Another loud noise interrupted them again.

"What do you think that was? Not anther shop burned, don't you think?" Anna murmured as Seyram once again shrugged.

Anna eyed the little girl before sighing. "Seyram is there something you're not telling me?"

**********

Yoh could only do nothing but sit and watched amusedly as Redseb missed again. This time, the little boy was in hysterics, and was throwing tantrums.

"Damn it! It's always Seyram who handles its controls!" Redseb moaned. Then he noticed that Yoh was chuckling at him. The damn human was laughing at him! In rage, Redseb ordered the Golem to fire again. And missed.

"Look, if you're planning an assassination, do it right." Yoh said in between his chuckles.

"Shut up you!" Redseb said as he glared at Yoh. "Don't think that you're out of this just yet! I am going to save Lady Anna from this unwanted engagement. I will definitely do it!"

The boy was determined, it would seem. Yoh looked at Redseb and said calmly, "You seem to care for Anna very much."

"Of course I do!! I respect her very much. Lady Anna has always been the one helping Seyram and me. She's really nice, caring and…." And once again, the little boy trailed off and blushed hotly.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy. He was too obvious with his feelings. "So, you like her huh?"

"Shu- Shut it!" Redseb said as he blushed some more. "You don't deserve her at all! No human deserves Lady Anna, that's why you must die!!!"

And Redseb was about to order Golem to fire again, when he realized that the robot wasn't moving at all. In fact, it wasn't functioning anymore because Zenki and Kouki had kept a firm grip at its arms.

"This game ends now, Redseb." Said a voice he knew too well. He looked to his side to find Anna and his little sister staring back at him. He noticed that Seyram was looking down and guilty. It didn't take a genius to find out that Seyram had told Anna of their plan.

"I can't believe this." Anna murmured as she gave the blonde boy a glare. In turn, Redseb flinched and gulped. Anna was rarely angry when it comes to him and his sister. In fact, this would be the first time he received "The Look" from his Lady.

**********

"Honestly now, you two were very rude back there!" Anna said as Redseb and Seyram looked down. "Not only did you two plan on assassinating Yoh, you also did in on your own."

"But Lady Anna…" Redseb started but Anna glared at him. The boy immediately shut up.

"I can't believe this." Anna groaned as she massaged her temples. "What are you going to do with them?" She asked as she looked at Yoh's way.

Yoh only shrugged back. "I don't know. Why are you asking me anyways?"

"Well, it's obvious they did you wrong. So it's only right that you be the one to judge them." Anna said.

Yoh couldn't help but frown. What was up with angels and punishments, anyways? He then looked at the children. Although these children did plan an assassination, they were still kids. And besides, they only did it because they loved Anna so much.

"I can't think of anything." Yoh said. "Why not just let it pass?"

Redseb and Seyram looked at him in shock. Anna stared back at him, before giving a smile.

"You ought to thank Yoh for his kindness," Anna said as she gazed back at her little siblings. "However, I believe I can't let it pass, just as Yoh had insisted. Therefore, I want you two to talk to daddy, explain to him what you did wrong, and he will be the one to give you punishment."

Both brother and sister sighed in relief. Master Senjuu never really gives a hard punishment. They were safe.

"Aren't you going to thank Yoh?" Anna asked. Seyram murmured a soft "Thank you", while Redseb glared at first before thanking him.

"Now go." Anna said. "Ask daddy for your punishment."

"Yes!" The two said before running off to Golem to get home.

"I should get home as well." Anna said as she smiled at Yoh's way. "Tomorrow again?"

And then Yoh suddenly remembered. That's right! They were to leave for Funbari tomorrow.

"Ah… well, Anna, you see.." Yoh stammered a bit.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ahh… well, Hao and I… we'll be leaving tomorrow… because, uhh…. How do I say this?? Ahh… Well, we have to go back to Funbari because we have to go to school, and uhhh…. Right." Yoh said as he stammered some more.

"So… you'll be leaving tomorrow? To go back to school?" Anna asked as she looked at Yoh. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Yoh felt a pang of guilt when Anna had asked him that. What was he going to say? That he forgot about school? That he was too afraid as to how he was going to tell her? But before he could explain himself, Anna simply turned and ran away from him.

Now Yoh couldn't help but stare in shock at Anna's retreating form. What should he do? A part of him told him to run after her, but another part told him to go home. Slowly, Yoh turned and walked, opposite to where Anna had run. Truth be told, he didn't even know what he was going to do.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Yoh asked himself as he stared at the sky.

**********

And that's the end of Chappy 5! Huzzah!! Sorry it came a bit too late, but I've been having a rough time these past few days. One, I lost my phone, and two, all of my PCs aren't working… So I had to use a friend's laptop to finish and upload this chapter.

So…. Nightglider here also gave me a review, saying that my plot is copied from Seto no Hanayame, and if I may… I want to explain. I didn't really copy anything from anyone. See, I first made this fic years ago, back when I watched "Ah! My Goddess." I thought it would look cute if Yoh and Anna had a story similar to that. But I decided to drop the fic, because of too much loopholes. One, the main characters (Yoh and Anna) would be way too OOC, and two, the plot was too dry and cliché. But a few months before I uploaded the first chapter, my lecture teacher couldn't give us a class, saying she had to rush her only child to the hospital. So I thought I could use the free time to watch an anime. A friend of mine suggested I watch Disgaea. And it was thanks to Disgaea (especially episode 11), that I finally got the reason to upload my story in FFnet.

**Hint**: In episode 11, Laharl gets a touching scene with his mother.

So, with that in mind, I was finally able to rid of the loopholes I found in my fic. One, about the main characters being OOC, well, you'll eventually find out why they are. Especially with Anna's case *wink*. And about the plot being dry and cliché? I'm working on it too, and added a few twists to the story. So stay tune, and remember….. LOVE AND PEACE!!!! (Somewhere out there, Laharl gags and gets unconscious)

sorbetes: Thank you sis, for the two reviews! I love it so much!! And I don't think I can add HaoxPiri in my fic, because… uhh, well, this friend of whom I borrowed the laptop? Yep, she's a HUGE Hao fan girl and she'd eat me alive if I were to pair Hao with anyone else. But since I feel really guilty about not being able to give your request, I'll add a few RenxPiri in my fic, just for you. ^_^

Smart Angel: Thanks for the words of wisdom. I'll try my best to upload every week. ^_^

yehey: Yup, the Operating Room is really…. Strange. Kept seeing a little kid here, but I don't want to freak my classmates or anything, so I just shut up. :D

djyxa: Well, I don't really watch "Katorse" sis. I have a class until 7 in the evening, so I can't really watch it, even if I want to…. T_T

And last but not the least… watch Disgaea! It's a really funny, yet touching anime. ETERNAL LOVE!!! (Laharl gets into coma) ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys…. –sobs in corner-

**********

Hao always knew what his brother was feeling by simply looking at him. Ever since they were children, they always had that special link they share as twins. Yoh, as he remembered, had always been the happy-go-lucky kid, the one who kept smiling and grinning through thick and thin.

But as years had gone by, Hao noticed that Yoh had been getting gloomier and gloomier. There were times that he had acted so out of character by being sarcastic and angry all the time. Hao also noticed that Yoh's smiles were now easily replaced by glares. As his twin, he knew why Yoh was acting like that, but the only thing was that, he didn't know how to help his twin.

For the first time in his life, Hao was lost and confused. He wanted so much to help his little brother, but how can he? Especially since _he _was the reason for Yoh's sudden change in character.

In reality, he was thankful about Yoh's engagement to Anna. He noticed that little by little, Yoh's smiles had returned. And he was hoping that Anna would help his little brother become normal again. Or at least as he was before.

But after seeing his brother looking so sad yesterday, Hao didn't know if there was still a chance for Yoh. Although Yoh didn't really say anything, Hao knew that things didn't go well between him and Anna.

And now said long-haired twin was facing his younger half, who looked like he was having a bad case of stomach aches and was going for a major amputation later on.

"Don't look so bummed." Hao said as he tried to console his little brother. "For all we know, Anna might have had to rush like that because she had to tell her father right away. We all know it would take a lot of time to convince her father."

"You didn't see the look in her eyes Hao." Yoh said as he groaned. "I can tell she was angry at me. I wouldn't be too surprised if any of her clan members suddenly comes out and kill me."

"Really now Yoh. Maybe you're just acting paranoid and all." Hao said, trying to reason out with Yoh.

Yoh said nothing as he stared at the horizon. Today, they were going back to Funbari. They were now on the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. He wasn't able to see Anna the whole morning, because the girl never bothered to show up. Yoh sighed softly as he heard the sounds of the train coming closer.

"I guess this is it." Yoh said to himself. "I wasn't even able to see goodbye."

"Uhh… Yoh?" His brother called, but he paid no attention. Yoh decided he was not looking back anymore.

"OI!" His brother called again, but like before, he paid no attention to Hao.

"I hope I'll see you again, Anna." Yoh murmured as the train finally arrived. He didn't want to cry, really. But the stupid wind had to blow so hard and stung his eyes. Tears began to flow, and he hastily wiped them off. He didn't really want Hao to see them. And he was about to board the train, when a voice stopped him.

"Oh… so this must be the trains daddy talked to me about."

And he paused. He knew that voice all too well. And in slow motion, he looked back, only to find Anna beside his brother. Yoh was startled and immediately looked at Hao, asking for an explanation. Hao only shrugged back and mouthed an, "I tried to call you."

**********

"I had to run because I knew it would take a lot of time to convince daddy." Anna explained as she and the twins were now on the train. Yoh looked shock after hearing that, while Hao only smirked and coughed something along the lines of, "Told you so."

"As your wife, it's my responsibility to follow you wherever you may go, Yoh." Anna said as she gave Yoh a small smile.

"A-Anna…" Yoh trailed off, blushing. Then he glanced at his twin brother who was sitting across them, only to find Hao giving him a sly smirk.

"To tell you the truth, this would be my first time riding a train…" Anna said as she looked around. "Do all trains look the same?"

Yoh's reaction to Anna's question was different as to what she had expected. Immediately, Yoh stood up, pointed a finger to the skies, and yelled a loud "NO!" Across them, Hao sweat dropped and murmured a soft, "Here he goes again."

"Anna, not all trains are the same." He said as he looked at Anna seriously. Anna couldn't help but nod in shock. "What we are currently riding is the 'Northern Star!'"

"Northern… Star?" Anna repeated as she looked at Yoh.

"That's right! The Northern Star!" Yoh yelled, oblivious to the stares of people around them. "It happens to be the fastest train around! This train has everything, from the dining cars to rooms for exclusive meetings. And we so happen to be in the deluxe carriage!"

"I… see." Anna murmured. "Yoh… seems to like trains, doesn't he?" She asked Hao who only smirked in reply.

"Yeah. He says he likes the exterior designs and the atmosphere within a train or something." Hao said as he watched Yoh sit down next to Anna again.

"Oh. Then I guess you're an expert when it comes to trains, right Yoh?" Anna asked as the head-phoned boy finally calmed down.

"Well, I don't mean to be proud or anything, but I guess you can consider me an expert." Yoh said as he beamed proudly.

"More like a total nerd if you ask me." Said a haughty voice Yoh knew too well.

Everyone glanced to where the person was, only to find Redseb smirking at them, and Seyram looking sleepy and tired.

"Redseb? Seyram? What are you two doing here?" Anna asked as the two purposely sat between her and Yoh.

"Master Senjuu's orders, Lady Anna." Redseb said, as he smiled at Anna's way. "Remember when you said me and Seyram should ask Master Senjuu for our punishment?" Anna nodded in response.

"Well, our punishment was to follow you wherever you go and protect you. And at the same time, send any reports regarding your stay with Yoh." Redseb said as Seyram nodded sleepily. Within a few moments, the young girl collapsed and slept on Anna's lap.

"You ought to forgive Seyram. She's still sleepy because we both had to wake up early." Redseb explained, pointing to his sleeping sister. Then he turned to Yoh and said, "Maybe you should sit next to your brother right? We're a little full in this seat now."

Without any choices, Yoh moved to the seat next to Hao and glared at Redseb. This was going to be a long, long, long road going to Funbari.

**********

"So… this is the place huh?" Redseb asked as he looked at a rather old-looking house.

"It's a little big for a house." Anna murmured as she looked at the building. Beside her, Seyram only nodded in reply.

"Well, it used to be an inn." Hao explained as he watched the three blonds. "We were supposed to make it into a boarding house or something, but certain issues had to come."

"Certain issues?" Seyram asked.

"We received a complaint from a couple of mothers." Yoh said as he grinned. "Apparently, they were not too happy with their daughters staying with us, especially since Hao kept on flirting with them."

"Huh?" the three asked, trying to make Yoh explain further.

"Ah well, why do I put this simply?" Yoh said as he began laughing. "Most mothers complained that there daughters were beginning to get too obssessive. They wouldn't come home anymore saying that they couldn't leave Hao. Some girls even convinced their parents to stay here, even though they live nearer to the school."

"I can't help it if I'm too handsome." Hao said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about the men? How come they don't stay here?" Anna asked.

"Well, they prefer living in those places closest to the school." Hao said as he pointed to the city. "The school's pretty far from here."

"Well, shall we get inside? We still need to unpack, and you guys still need rooms." Yoh said as he went inside, carrying most of their luggage.

Anna was about to follow Yoh, she noticed that Redseb was not moving. In fact, the little guy was looking at nowhere in particular, confusion clearly seen on his face.

"Big brother?" Seyram asked, snapping Redseb from his reverie.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked as Redseb nodded slowly.

"Yeah… Just a little tired from the travel, I guess." Replied the little boy.

**********

After the three blonds were given a quick tour by both Yoh and Hao, they were given their own rooms. Anna and Seyram were sharing a room, next to Redseb's. Yoh's room was across Anna's, while Hao's was next to Yoh's. That was the room arrangement. Nobody really made a comment or an objection about the rooms.

"You know, we still have a lot of rooms. Seyram can have one of them." Yoh said as he took both Anna's and Seyram's luggage to their new room.

Anna shook her head, "Seyram always sleeps with me back home." Seyram blushed softly at that comment and nodded.

"Well, alright. If you two need anything just call me and Hao, ok?" Yoh said as he smiled at the two. He was about to put the bags, when Redseb suddenly went out of his room, banged the door, and pointed an accusing finger at Yoh.

"YOU!" He roared childishly.

"Me?" Yoh asked as he pointed himself.

"Yes, you! You had this planned all along, didn't you?" The little boy continued.

"Huh?" was Yoh's super intelligent reply.

"I kind of had a feeling something wasn't right." Redseb said as he faced Yoh. "Your parents! Where are they?! How come they aren't here?"

And there was silence. Nobody dared say a word.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Keiko-san or Mikihisa-san back at the Northern Star." Anna commented innocently.

"Mom works in Tokyo handling a family business, and dad's in Izumo, handling the Asakura Estate." Hao explained.

"And you just so happen to not tell us sooner." Redseb said as he glared at Yoh. "You were planning on sneaking inside Lady Anna's room in the middle of the night, weren't you? That's why you wanted Seyram a room of her own!"

Another moment of silence, until it was broken by Hao's laughter.

"My brother, a pervert?" He said between his laughs. "That's a good one!"

Yoh on the other hand looked shock. This would be the first time somebody accused him of being a pervert.

"Redseb, you're taking this a little too far, don't you think?" Anna said, trying to reason out with Redseb. "I'm pretty sure Yoh would never do such a thing."

"Eh? You can't be too trusting Lady Anna." Redseb said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was given the task to protect you. Tonight, I'm sleeping in your room too! That way, me and Seyram can both do our job."

Without another word of protest, Redseb went inside the girl's room, bringing along his pajama and his bed. And everyone was too shocked to even make another sound, especially Yoh.

"Well I guess that's that." Hao said as soon as Redseb had finished arranging his stuff inside. "Goodnight everybody." Then he faked a yawn and closed the door.

"Yeah…" Anna agreed. "Goodnight." And then she closed the door as well.

Everybody had already settled down in their rooms, except for Yoh who was still too shocked to react. Then moments later, he recovered, hit his head with his fist, and asked himself, "I'm not a pervert… right?" Then he shrugged it off and went to his own room.

**********

And done. So you might be wondering why I'm posting the sixth chapter earlier. That's because this chapter doesn't have much in it, so I thought I should just publish it right away. Besides, today is a holiday in the Philippines. And I'm not about to spend one free day making care plans. Actually I only need one more care plan, and then I can finally have my peace and relaxation. YES! Damn it. Making care plans is a pain in the bu- bangs. It's a pain in the bangs.

**Elemental Star: **I guess I've already explained this in the previous chapter, but oh well. I made them OOC for a reason. It's actually part of the story's twist. I can't tell you the full detail because that would spoil the story. And if you squint really hard, you can see why Yoh has a change in character in this chapter. When I first drafted this story, it was already in my plan in making them OOC because I also wanted to experiment as to what would be the outcome if I switch Yoh's and Anna's personalities. Fear not, though, for they will be in character as the chapter progresses.

**Sarah: **Here you go! An update as fast as lightning! ^_^

**Smart Angel: **I wasn't able to comment on your previous review. I did pattern Senjuu from Tamaki! When I drafted this fic, I thought it would be way funny if Senjuu would act like that. I don't know, it seemed like a pretty good idea at that time. ^_^

**Djyxa: **Ayan oh. Another update para sa iyo! Ahahahahaha, so nakita mo si Erich? Wow! So cool your story!

**Sorbetes: **Sarap ng name. Ahehehehehe, kidding! You sure you don't want me to add RenPiri? Trust me, it's not going to affect my updates.

**Yehey: **Wah! I'm so jealous of you! I've been wanting that game for so long! I actually have Disgaea 2, but I also want the first one –sobs- Anyways, I have a question. Can part one Disgaea be played in PS2? Because I don't have PSP….

Well that's it for this day. Please wish me luck. We'll be having three weeks of long exams, seatworks, and paperworks. That's because teachers are bombarding us with these things before our Christmas vacation. Yay?


	7. Chapter 7

The same disclaimer applies. I don't own any of these guys.

**********

_With one thrust, he was able to bring his enemy down. Everyone watched in awe as one of the duelists beat the other with just one thrust of his bamboo sword._

"_The battle has ended!" shouted one man with silver hair. "The winner of this fight is… Asakura Hao!"_

_Everyone cheered as the one held the winner took off his helmet and smirked. The loser, still sitting on the ground took off his helmet as well and sighed._

"_That was one heck of a battle, nii-san!" Exclaimed the loser as he grinned at Hao._

"_Likewise, little brother." Hao said as he offered his hand to his little brother._

_Yoh took his hand and thanked his older brother. "But you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Yoh whined as he massaged his back._

_His only brother only laughed at that comment and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, but I had to finish you earlier, or you would have beaten me." The older twin said as he laughed some more._

"_Whoa… did you see that? Hao just beat Yoh with one hit! ONE HIT!" exclaimed one boy to another._

"_Yeah… it's pretty obvious who's better." Replied the other._

"_I know. The only thing similar about those two would be their faces." Another said. "Other than that, Hao's just way better._

_And they continued to compare the twins, not even caring if Yoh and Hao heard them. _

"_Don't mind them." Hao said as he glared at the gossiping boys. Immediately, the boys stopped and cowered in fear. Yoh could only nod, but deep inside he knew they were right. Hao was always better than him._

_**********_

Yoh opened his eyes, and found out that it was already morning. Slowly, he roused from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"That memory again." He murmured sleepily as he clutched his head.

Every night he was haunted by that same memory, of that day when he realized just how much a big difference his skills were compared to Hao's. He had never told anyone about this haunting dream, especially his brother.

Slowly, he made his way downstairs as soon as he finished taking a bath and wearing his uniform. It was the usual for him during school days. Wake up early in the morning, take a cold bath, wear his uniform, and then slowly go downstairs to make breakfast.

What he didn't expect though, was to see somebody already in the kitchen, making breakfast and wearing that apron he always wore when cooking.

It took Yoh a moment to realize that it was Anna wearing his apron while looking intently at the stove, making something. What surprised him though was that the blonde girl was currently wearing their school's uniform, the standard white blouse with matching green skirt.

"_Cute." _He thought as he continued to gaze at her, as she began poking what she was doing at the moment. And apparently she didn't notice him watching her for she was too preoccupied with her business.

Yoh was finally snapped out of his reverie when somebody threw chopsticks at him. Startled, he looked to his side to find Hao smirking at him, Seyram giving him a polite bow, and Redseb drinking his milk. Yoh also noted that Redseb's bowl was missing the chopsticks. Slowly, Yoh went to the table where the others sat and ruffled Redseb's hair. The little boy grunted and tried to evade Yoh's hand. Grinning (and satisfied by Redseb's annoyed huff), Yoh sat down next to his brother and waited for breakfast.

"Liked what you saw Yoh?" Hao whispered and chuckled as he noticed the tiny blush on Yoh's cheeks.

"Shut up, Hao." Yoh murmured back as he looked away and tried to hide his blush.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Anna said as soon as she noticed Yoh. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Please wait."

"You know, Lady Anna, you don't really have to cook for him." Redseb said as he combed his hair with his hand. "In fact, he should be the one cooking for you! You're the daughter of one of the heaven's greatest general!"

Anna didn't say anything but shrug. As soon as she was finished with whatever she was making, she slowly placed the food inside a bowl and made her way to the table. Everybody watched in anticipation as soon as Anna had placed the food she had made… And was startled with what they saw.

"It's gomokuzushi." Anna answered as everybody continued to stare at the food she served. "This would be my first time making food, so I had to ask Ryu for a couple of tips."

Everybody still watched in silence at Anna's dish. It was gomokuzushi, alright. But what they wanted to know was that why did the "gomokuzushi" have… _eyes_ in it.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Anna asked as soon as she noticed nobody was eating her dish.

"Uhh… well, you see, Anna…" Yoh murmured as he poked the _eyes _with his chopsticks. "What are these exactly?"

"Oh… fish's eyes." She answered with ease. "Ryu said fish's eyes were good for the body, so I thought I should add them to the dish." She said as she took a seat between Redseb and Seyram.

"Is… Is this even safe to eat?" Hao asked as he shuddered. Apparently, one of the _eyes _was staring at him.

Even Redseb and Seyram looked afraid of the food. While Redseb looked like he was about to throw up, Seyram closed her eyes and held onto Anna really tight.

Nobody dared to move or comment any longer. They, except for Anna who still didn't know why everyone was suddenly quiet, stared at the eyes, as the eyes creepily stared back. Yoh continued to poke the eyes, until one of them managed to roll of the bowl and towards Redseb. And the young boy did what no one ever expected of him. He screamed like a little girl and backed away from the table as fast as his little legs could.

"What's with all the noise?" Asked somebody from upstairs.

Yoh looked to the source of the voice and was shocked to see Ryu, Faust and his wife Eliza by the doorway, looking sleepy and confused. He shifted his gaze to Anna, only to find out that she looked equally confused with them being there.

"Good morning Lady Anna." Faust said as soon as he and his wife reached the table. Eliza only nodded at Anna and Seyram.

"Lady Anna!!" screamed Ryu. "Good morning! Might I say you look very lovely in your new school uniform!"

Anna couldn't say anything else but instead she just stared. "What are you…?"

"Oh, I guess Redseb hasn't told you yet." Faust said as he smiled at their way. "He sent us a report last night, saying you needed adult supervision."

"Something to do with your 'rents not being here." Ryu added as he shrugged. Then, he noticed the gomokuzushi and Redseb cowering in fear at the corner. "What the heck is this" points at gomokuzushi, "and what the heck is he doing?" points at Redseb.

"That's Redseb, cowering in fear." Hao said as he too pointed at Redseb. "And that's gomokuzushi." Another point was directed at the food.

Ryu inspected the said food and scrunched his face in disgust. "What kind of an idiot puts fish's eyes in gomokuzushi?"

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, Anna made it." Hao said as he gave the "Elvis" man a smile. And with that, Ryu froze.

"What was that, Ryu?" Anna asked in a cold, cold voice. Ryu immediately twitched and looked to Anna.

"Uhhh… hahahahahaha!!! I was just kidding Lady Anna!!" Ryu stammered as he tried to explain himself. "I… I love fish's eyes in gomokuzushi! In fact, I'm gonna eat some right now!!" He said as he took Yoh's plate, placed some of the food, and quickly shoved it in his mouth. Moments later, Ryu choked on his food and fainted.

"I don't really get what's wrong with this food." Faust said as he ate a spoonful of gomokuzushi. "It tastes wonderful!" And he proceeded to take another spoonful of the food. Everyone, except Anna, couldn't help but shudder in disgust.

**********

After breakfast was over, Ryu had gladly offered to become their chef since he claimed he was the best f*cking chef in Senjuu's household.

"Even if you we are not in Master Senjuu's place, we are still your servants, Lady Anna." Faust explained as Anna was about to argue. "It is our job to serve you and your future husband."

And that's exactly what had happened, and both Yoh and Hao were just too happy to know Anna wouldn't be cooking for as long as Ryu was there.

Now the trio was off to school. Redseb and Seyram were forced to stay at the inn, regardless of their protests. Apparently, they were not allowed to leave the inn, unless Anna requires their assistance.

Anna was busy looking at everything around her, explaining to both Yoh and Hao that it was also her first time seeing a lot of huge buildings and honking cars.

"Ah, before I forget you two." Hao said as Yoh was explaining to Anna about this and that. "As much as possible, I want to keep your engagement a secret, alright?"

Both gave him a questioning look.

"Because you see Anna, Yoh here isn't the type of guy who would get any girlfriend, as much as he would try. People might get curious and will ask a lot about your engagement. And in turn, your identity as an angel might be exposed."

"Oh…" Yoh murmured as he glanced at Anna. "I get it now."

"I see." Anna said as she nodded a bit.

"Good to know you both understand!" Hao said, smiling at the two. "And if anyone is to be blamed here for this, blame Yoh and his inability to charm ladies and his lack of charisma!"

And with that comment, Hao laughed as evilly as he could, but then choked on his saliva. Yoh silently laughed as Hao coughed and coughed.

**********

Anna stared in awe at the school building. "I never thought schools would be this big." She murmured as Yoh smiled at her.

"Angels don't have schools in heaven?" He asked as Anna shook her head.

"We do. We simply call it 'Academy.'" Anna said. "But I've never seen it personally. I was home schooled."

"Really now?" Hao asked as he looked at Anna, who gave him a nod in reply.

"Well, I don't really get why we're all standing here, when it's much better inside." Yoh said as he took Anna's hand and led her to the school.

Hao couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Yoh drag Anna inside. "This would be the first time I've seen Yoh so excited to go inside." Shaking his head, Hao followed the two.

**********

"So this is our classroom, and over there is the comfort room, and then we have the clinic…" Yoh said as he pointed to the different places he just mentioned. He was giving Anna a quick tour around the school. He noticed though that Anna looked a little bit spaced out the moment they arrived inside.

"You alright?" Hao asked as Anna suddenly clutched her head and sighed softly.

"Yes." She murmured. "I just have a problem…. When it comes to places with too many people…"

"You sure? Cause you look really pale and…" Yoh was about to suggest taking her to the clinic, when somebody called his name.

"YOH!! My man!! How are yah??" Screamed a blue-haired boy around Yoh's age as he neared the trio. He stopped though when he noticed Anna. Then he quickly grabbed Yoh and ran off with the head phoned boy.

"What was…?" Anna asked as she looked at Hao for an explanation.

Hao only shrugged and said, "That was Horohoro, Yoh's best friend."

**********

The moment they were in their 'safe spot', also known as the boy's comfort room, Horohoro let go of Yoh, making the poor boy land hard on the cold tiles of the comfort room.

"Ow!" Yoh shouted as he massaged his buttocks. "What the heck was that for Horohoro?"

"Oho! You know what I want, Yoh." Horohoro said as he smirked. "Who was that pretty chick with you just now? Is she new? Where did she come from? Does she have a boyfriend? And more importantly, why was she with you and Hao?"

Yoh blinked as he digested those entire questions Horohoro managed to ask in one breath.

"Uhh.." Yoh started. "Her name's Anna. She's new. She came from Osorezan. No, she doesn't have a boyfriend, and… she's actually the daughter of a family friend?" He was a bad liar, he knew. He just hoped Horohoro wouldn't notice that.

"Hmm…" Horohoro murmured as he made a 'thinking pose.' "So she's single, eh?"

Yoh made a sigh of relief, since Horohoro didn't notice the lie.

"And YOU are going to introduce me to her, right Yoh?" The look on Horohoro's face was too determined, that Yoh couldn't help but nod.

**********

The moment Yoh and Horohoro found Anna, Hao was next to her, talking to a couple of giggling ladies. Hao said something again making the girls squeal in delight. Anna looked like she was about to get a massive headache.

"Anna!" Yoh called as he waved his hand. As soon as Anna found him, she wasted no time in running towards Yoh, a frown on her face.

"I see you've met Hao's fan girls." Yoh lightly commented as he grinned.

"Yes. And it was horrible. They were very loud and annoying." Anna murmured and groaned.

Yoh was about to laugh when he felt a poke behind him.

"Pssst!" Horohoro whispered. "You kind of forgot I'm still here?"

"Err… Oh yeah! Anna, this is my best pal, Horohoro, by the way." Yoh said as he gestured to Horohoro, who was behind him.

"Yo!" Horohoro said as he made a cool pose and winked at Anna. "My name's Horohoro Usui. I'm from Hokkaido, and I'm also a member of the Track team. It's very nice to meet you." And to complete his cool look, he gave Anna a smile and extended his hand, his teeth sparkling like those in the anime.

Anna only looked at him coolly, and then turned to Yoh. "What's a track team?" She asked. Horohoro looked like he was about to wither away.

"Well, you see Anna." Yoh said. "Here in Shinra high, all students are required to be part of a group or club. It's like a law or something in this school."

"Alright." Anna murmured as she 'hmmed.' "So in your school, students are required to join an assembly where they share the same interest, hobbies, or talents?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Yoh answered back, scratching his head.

Anna said nothing but gave Yoh a thoughtful look. Then she asked, "What club are you in then, Yoh?"

The moment she asked, Yoh suddenly froze and Horohoro gasped. Then Yoh mumbled something incoherent, turned back, and left without even looking back. Anna stood there; looking confused and immediately looked at Horohoro for an explanation.

"Uhh… Yoh doesn't really like talking about it." Horohoro said as he shrugged. "One moment he was so in to Kendo, even bought himself a bamboo sword and the Kendo uniform. Then the next… we just learned he quit. Nobody knows the full detail, really. Except maybe for Hao."

"Oh, so I guess I need to ask Hao." Anna coolly said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Once Anna had found Hao, who was still talking to a few more fan girls, she pulled the poor boy by the collar and dragged him to a more private area. The girls, of course, were angry by the sudden interruption, and were about to attack Anna, but said blonde girl only gave them a chilling glare. Obediently, the fan girls backed away and shuddered in fear.

"What's this all about?" Hao said as he frowned and adjusted his collar.

"Yoh." Anna answered as she stared at Hao. "What is up with him and Kendo?"

"You actually asked him about it?" Hao asked. Anna nodded in response.

"Well, I can't really say…" Hao said as he crossed his arms. "You're gonna have to ask him. But knowing Yoh, he won't really tell you anything important."

"So you also don't know anything about it?" Anna asked. Hao shook his head. "Fine. I'm going to have to talk to him." And with that, Anna made her way to where Yoh had gone.

"Hey! You don't even know where he is!" Hao called but Anna didn't look back.

**********

He sighed as he felt the cool breeze. He had always frequented this place whenever he needed some time to think. The rooftop was a perfect place, since it was always quiet. He sighed again when he remembered Anna asking that question. He knew he was going to have to explain it to her someday… But for now, he wasn't ready to tell all.

"There you are." Somebody said, snapping him out of his reverie. Yoh turned to the sound of the voice, to find Anna standing by the door.

"How did you find me?" Yoh asked looking shocked. Anna only gave him a shrug and murmured, "I guessed."

"So." Anna started as she neared Yoh. "What was that all about?" She meant his weird reaction, he knew. But what was he going to say?

"I- It's a little complicated Anna." Yoh answered as he switched his gaze from her towards the city. "I don't think you'll be able to understand."

"Oh really? Try me." She said as she too switched her gaze to where Yoh was looking. Yoh couldn't help but smile a bit at Anna's stubbornness. It was after all, one of the qualities he found cute on her.

"Let's just say… I got tired. Very tired." He said. Anna didn't say anything else but hummed. Silence reigned as neither wanted to talk some more.

"Well, whatever your reason is, I would want to know." Anna said, breaking the silence. "But if you think you can't say it now, I promise I'll wait."

Then she reached out her hand to him and gave him a smile. "I believe you aren't done with giving me the tour?"

Yoh grinned and took her hand. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two of them went back inside together, hand in hand.

"But I would like to know how you'd look like in a Kendo uniform." Anna said as she gave Yoh another smile. The boy could only blush at the look she gave him and promised he'd wear it someday. For now, things went back to normal for the two.

**********

AND DONE!! First of all, I would like to apologize for the very, very late upload. I had to prioritize school and all…. So I'm really, really sorry. Christmas vacation will be starting on December 22 for us, so I promise faster updates will be ready once we have our vacation. I also hope that this longer chapter (well, longer for my opinion) will compensate for my not being able to upload last week. Again, I am so sorry…

**Marjocks: **YAY! Glad to know I made somebody laugh ^_^

**Yehey: **Oh I see… For now I have Disgaea 2… Gawd, Adell looks freakingly hot! XD

**Dana: **Thank you so much for the advice. As you can see, English isn't my main language so I always have a hard time writing fics in English. And I know I'll sound totally stupid, but what's a beta? Can I download it somewhere?

**Dbzgtfan2004: **Dbz, as in Dragon Ball Z? :D And thank you for thinking it's a nice story.

**Smart Angel: **Yay! I made someone smile as well! And Senjuu as Tamaki… I'm glad you like that concept. ^_^

**NG: **Thank you. I'll watch as soon as Christmas vacation starts (waits patiently for December 22).

**Djyxa: **Nooooo!!! Don't do that to Redseb! Hahahahaha, naku nagkamali ako sa inilagay ko last chapter. I was supposed to say, how nice ng story ng friend mo. I kinda forgot the "friend." Hehehehe, and I do love Andy Boni (Andres Bonifacio). It's thanks to him, we got a free day. Oh, and belated sa sis mo. :D

**Sorbetes: **Ummm… So I guess no RenPiri, kasi implied na Reanne ang fic ko eh… Sorry po talaga sis…

Anyways, that's all! Thanks again to all those who reviewed and added my story to their alerts/ faves. And lastly…. My brother made a comment on my fanfiction avatar and he was like… "Is he gonna rape Anna?" And I was like… "Holy shi-! It does look like he will!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these guys. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei. D:/

**********

_Like everyone else around him that day, he watched in awe at the spectacular battle in front of him. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the amazing battle going on between two of the most powerful generals in heaven. Silence enveloped the arena as everyone watched; the only sounds heard were the clanging of the metals as the weapons of each fighter clashed. _

_The little boy continued to watch, his golden eyes concentrating on one of the fighters known to him as his father. He smirked when he saw his father angle his weapon and made a stance. He realized that pose as his father's ultimate attack; an attack no one had ever defeated before. He grinned when his father charged at the opponent to attack. _"It's over."_ His thought._

_He was surprised though, that instead of evading his father's attack, the opponent simply concentrated his furyoku on his weapon which was a set of fists attached on his back. _ _His father's past opponents would always think of ways to dodge this attack, not counterattacking it! _"That guy's crazy." _He thought again as he closed his eyes and shook his head. No doubt his father will win this. _

_However, when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see his father on the ground, obviously exhausted and out of furyoku. His opponent was still standing but breathing heavily. There was silence at first, before the audience cheered as loudly as they could for the victor. The noise however, didn't reach the boy for he had rushed to his father's side, worry written all over his face._

"How could my father lose?" _He murmured when he finally reached his father's side. He then shifted his gaze from his father's injured self to the man who had won the fight. He was shocked however, to see a blonde little girl just about his age, tending to the other man. He could see the man smile as he lovingly patted the little girl's head._

"The winner of this fight is the Senjuu clan!" _The announcer exclaimed as the audience cheered some more. _"Because of this victory, Master Senjuu has upped his status in the army and be given the honor of being the general of Squad one!" _More cheers and applauses followed as soon as the announcement was made._

"That was some fight, wasn't it, En?" _Senjuu said as he offered his hand to his opponent. En, on the other hand, glared at him and swatted Senjuu's hand away. Slowly, En stood up, with his son trying to assist him._

"Ren." _His father called. Immediately, the boy turned to his father to listen._

"I want you to train very hard and beat that clan!" _En whispered furiously as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Ren nodded obediently before turning his gaze towards Senjuu. His eyes rested on the blonde haired girl. _

_**********_

"Master Ren."

His train of thoughts vanished and he turned his head towards the person who had called him.

"It better be good Bason, considering you interrupted my training." Ren said as he wore an extremely long cape and examined himself in front of a large mirror.

"It is, young master." Bason replied as he genuflected in front of Ren. "We've located her."

His eyes opened instantly and he stared at his servant coldly. "Where?"

"Somewhere in Funbari, young master. It seems she got herself engaged to a human boy, and is now living with him." His servant loyally answered.

"I see." Ren replied. He then went for the door, his steps slow and dramatic. Behind him, Bason sweat dropped and sighed. "It would have been easier if he removed the cloak. It's too heavy for him; he's having a hard time walking." Bason whispered as he watched his young master struggle, just to reach the door.

**********

Sati Saigan, currently 34 and single, was shocked when she heard the news of a student entering in the middle of the school year. She was even more shocked when her class began to get… very lively the moment she introduced said new student to them. In her 14 years of teaching at Shinra High, this would be her first time seeing students get very excited. And just because of a new student, too!

Sighing at the new found energy her class seemed to be giving, she stared at the new student. True, Anna Kyoyama was a person not hard on the eyes for boys just having hit puberty. Her long blonde hair shone like the sun and her voice sounded very calm. What shocked the teacher though was her sense of… _familiarity _with the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Anna said as she bowed her head at her classmates. Almost immediately, all the boys chanted their reply in unison and quarreled with each other regarding Anna's seating arrangement. In the end, Anna was given a seat between the Asakura twins, whom Sati noticed were the only boys who didn't seem to care about the new student.

As soon as Anna was finally settled in her seat, Sati let the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Anna again. _"Strange. Why do I feel like I've known you before?" _She thought before tearing her gaze away from the blonde haired girl to the blackboard.

**********

Tamao Tamamura, age 15, waited nervously as she played with the hem of her skirt. Everyday, after classes are dismissed, she would always wait for him to come out of the classroom. Everyday, she would try to muster the courage to confess to him. And like everyday, she would always fail and humiliate herself in front him.

Beside Tamao was her classmate and best friend Pirika Usui, little sister of HoroHoro Usui and a member of the school paper. She was the one who urged Tamao to confess to her crush, who also happened to be her brother's best friend. Because of Pirika, Tamao had the perfect chance to walk with her crush after school was over. Tamao had the perfect reason to be with Yoh Asakura almost every afternoon, without him having to notice her little infatuation.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to come out?" Pirika suddenly wondered out loud as she looked at class 3A's* doors. By now most of the students would have raced outside the door to taste their freedom.

"I know… I wonder what's wrong?" Tamao replied.

"Hmmm… let's check!" Pirika said as she took Tamao's wrist and dragged her.

**********

Anna always loved the silence. It made her spirit and mind feel calm all the time. So to say that she was angry when most of her classmates, all of them male, crowded around her and started asking questions was an understatement. Nope, she was extremely pissed. So pissed in fact, that she may have summoned Zenki and Kouki and order a mass destruction. She closed her eyes and mentally counted from one to ten.

"That's just about enough." Hao coolly said as he somehow managed to get in between Anna and her newly acquired fanboys. "Let the young lady have her privacy, yes?" He said in a suave voice and smirked. Immediately, the girls screeched in happiness and looked at Hao with hearts in their eyes. The boys only groaned in response, and one by one slowly left. They knew better than to argue with Hao and his army of banshees.

"You ok Anna?" Yoh asked as he worriedly looked at Anna, who was currently massaging her temples.

"I'm fine." The girl replied angrily. "Just don't let them get near me again, or so help me, I will summon Zenki and Kouki!"

Yoh laughed and Hao smirked as Anna glared at them.

"You have to forgive them. It's the first time they've ever seen a beautiful lady." Horohoro said, approaching the trio and trying to act as suavely as Hao did. "But if you want them to back off, you could always ask me for some assistance." He smiled and winked at her, only to find out that Anna was not listening to him for she was talking to Yoh. Horohoro withered like a wilted plant for a second time that day…

**********

"Ohoh! Now I get it! There's a new student!" Pirika exclaimed as she pressed her nose to look. "This looks like a good scoop!" She said smirking a bit. In her hands, her camera was ready to take some photos of the new kid.

Tamao didn't pay much attention to the blonde girl though, for she was staring at Yoh's face. She blushed and murmured something incoherent when she saw Yoh laugh.

"Hey Tamao, let's go inside! This seems interesting!" Pirika exclaimed, dragging the pink-haired girl with her. Tamao was not even given the chance to agree or not.

**********

"So, what's with the last name?" Yoh asked casually as he saw Anna shrug.

"I don't know. I wasn't the one who passed the papers for enrollment in this school." She replied in a bored tone.

"Really? Who did?" Yoh asked. He was given another shrug from Anna.

"ALRIGHT! NOBODY MOVE!" Screamed a high pitched voice. Everyone turned to look at a hyperactive bluenette and her pink-haired companion. Hastily, the blue-haired girl rummaged through her bag and pulled out a tape recorder and camera. She then hurriedly made her way towards Yoh and Anna, who both looked shocked. The pink-haired companion followed her slowly, a bright red blush evident on her face.

"Asakura Yoh, in the name of Shinra News, you will answer me honestly! Who is this girl? How old is she? Where did she come from? How are you two related? What's her favorite food? What's her favorite color?" Pirika said, managing to say all those lines without stopping or breathing.

"Er… what?" Yoh managed to say as he looked at Pirika.

"You don't have to ask him. I'm right over here." Anna grumpily said as she raised her hand. Goodness, this school was filled with noisy people!

"Right! Sorry about that." Pirika said as she shoved Yoh out of the way. Tamao squeaked as Yoh lost his balance and helped him get up. Anna looked at the two and raised one of her brows.

"So anyways, mind if I interview you?" Pirika said as she clicked her recorder. But before Anna could even answer, Horohoro suddenly appeared and playfully punched Pirika's head. In turn, Pirika pouted and glared at her brother.

"Can't you sit still for a sec and be quiet?" Horohoro said as he crossed his arms. "I know you were just trying to do your job, being a part of the school paper and all, but at least be polite enough to introduce yourself!"

"Wow, Horohoro's teaching manners. The world must be ending." Hao said as he chuckled a bit.

"Zip it, Hao." Horohoro said as he glared at the long-haired twin of Yoh.

"Fine!" Pirika said as she glared at her older brother. "My name's Pirika Usui. I'm the younger sister of Horohoro." She said as the bowed politely at Anna. "And that over there is Tamao Tamamura. She's my best friend and classmate." Pirika then pointed to where Tamao was, and said girl also bowed politely. Anna noticed that she was inching closer to Yoh, who seemed oblivious to the girl's action.

"Nice to meet you both." Anna said, although she was still looking at Tamao. "My name's Anna."

"Hello Anna! Nice to meet you too!" Pirika said as she beamed. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna interview you for the Shinra News. It's always so rare for this school to receive students who enroll in the middle of the school year. I'm sure everyone's curious about you!"

"Shinra News? Is this one of those clubs you mentioned earlier, Yoh?" Anna asked as she looked at Yoh.

"Yep. Pretty much." The boy replied, scratching the back of his head.

"I see." Anna said as she hummed in response. "What other clubs are available then? I'm supposed to be a part of one right?"

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean you don't have a club yet?" Pirika said as she practically jumped up and down. Anna only shook her head in reply.

"Perfect! I think we still have a slot open somewhere in the staff, right Sati-sensei?" Pirika asked as she turned her attention to Sati who was just listening a while ago. In reply, Sati only smiled and nodded.

"I kind of forgot she was still here." Horohoro murmured to Yoh who smiled sheepishly.

"Yosh! Come on Anna! Let's go!" Pirika practically dragged Anna out of the room before the latter could even say, are you on drugs?

"A-aah! Pirika-chan!" Tamao squealed as she followed Pirika and Anna out of the classroom, but not before bowing politely to Sati and the gang.

"And I kind of forgot she was here as well." Horohoro said as he watched Tamao run out of the room. "Well anyways Yoh, wanna come with me to the mall and play some games?"

"Not today. Yoh and I need to talk." Hao said before Yoh could even reply to Horohoro's invitation. With that, Hao nodded to his twin, a signal that he wanted Yoh to follow him. Yoh only nodded in response before giving Horohoro an apologetic smile.

**********

Outside, he smirked when he finally reached the place. Golden eyes stared at school building, glinting in malice. Then, he slowly and dramatically entered the school premises, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Hey, who was that stange kid with the fancy looking costume and cloak? It looked really heavy for him. I mean just look at how he's trying to move in that thing!" A random student asked his companion.

"I dunno." His companion shrugged. "Must be one of them Drama Club members."

* * *

I'm so sorry this took me some time to update. I had a lot of things to think about and my mother banned me from the computer during the Christmas vacation. I hope my usual readers still want me to continue this. I would love to hear from you guys again. Your reviews were what kept me going on. :D


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I know. I don't own them. Darn.

BTW, this is just an edited version of the chapter. I just realized the page breakers or something magically disappeared, so I had to edit that. :D

**********

* * *

She did not know where she had gone wrong. Was it a mistake to have followed this insane girl? Well, technically she did not follow the crazy bluenette for she was literally dragged by said girl. But still, she could have said no, right? Then again, she did say no… a couple of times to be exact. But crazy bluenette just wouldn't or couldn't hear her.

Anna frowned and crossed her arms, glaring at Pirika, who was still going on and on about "Shinra News", their equipment, staff, rules and regulations, and schedule of meetings. Pirika on the other hand was oblivious to Anna's growing impatience and anger, and kept on explaining this and that with a point of her fingers.

"You ought to forgive her," Manta Oyamada said as he gave a small smile to the blonde haired girl who looked like she was about to strangle Pirika, "she always gets excited when someone joins our crew." Manta was introduced to Anna by Pirika as the associate editor of the schoolpaper. Anna was shocked to find out that Manta was also in class 3A and already 16 years old, despite his lack of numbers in height.

"I didn't even say I was joining yet." Anna said as she glared at Manta. In response, the boy gulped and shook at the intense glare he was given.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fun, Kyoyama-san!" Sati said as she gave Anna a smile. "It's people like Pirika-chan who gives color in the world of news writing."

"Ah, before I forget!" Pirika said as she dashed her way to Sati's side. "Sati- sensei is our editor-in-chief and adviser, Anna-san! She's the one who guides us through everyday of our office life!"

"You… you're going overboard there Pirika-chan." Sati said giving Pirika a pat on the head. "You guys already make a wonderful job, with or without me checking up on you."

"I see." Anna said as she gave a nod. "So if I were to join in this club, what am I supposed to do?"

Sati clapped her hands together, her smile never leaving her face. "Well, what are you good at Kyoyama-san? Do you like doing interviews? Or maybe writing news articles? Oh! Maybe you're into sports or feature writing?"

Anna only shook her head in reply. "I'm afraid I'm not interested in any of those, Saigan-sensei. Nor am I interested in writing or sports."

"Oh please. Call me Sati-sensei or just Sati." Sati said as she waved her hand. "Well, how about drawing? We could really use a cartoonist, since Kana-san had already graduated." Then she handed Anna a piece of paper and pencils. "Here, give it a try… Uhmm, draw something that comes out of your mind about first day of school."

Anna shrugged and began sketching in the paper. A few minutes later, she handed it back to Sati who examined it.

"This is perfect!" Exclaimed Sati as she admired Anna's piece of work. "I love how you did your shading, Anna-chan!"

"A- Anna…chan?" Anna said as a huge sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

Both Pirika and Manta (who had to get a nearby chair to stand on) decided to look at the drawing and were both shocked at what they saw.

"Well… don't you think it's a little… detailed?" Manta said as his eyes twitched.

"True…" Pirika said, her voice unusually soft, "Uhmm, why is there a devil wearing a cloak with a scythe on his hand here? His laugh is giving me goose bumps. And why are there… unconscious and bloody students below the devil's feet?"

"Well, this is my first time going to a school since I always studied at home, "Anna explained, "but I always hear my brother say that school was hell and that the teachers were demons. See, that devil with a scythe is actually a teacher."

"I say this is astounding work! And your explanation was very believable. You're a very interesting person, Anna-chan!" Sati said as she patted Anna's head lovingly. In turn, the blonde-haired girl blushed and whispered a thank you. Pirika and Manta couldn't help but raise their eyebrows and they looked at Anna's drawing again.

"Huh, now that I think about it, it does sound realistic." Pirika said as she gave a shrug.

"Yeah, teachers can be devils sometimes." Manta nodded approvingly. "No offense of course, Sati-sensei."

"None taken, Manta-chan." Sati said. Then she grabbed Anna's hands and smiled. "Welcome to our family, Anna-chan. I'm sure you'll have fun with us."

Anna couldn't help but smile back at the teacher and nodded back. She never really wanted to join this club but seeing the happy look of her teacher made it impossible to decline. "Thank you for inviting me, Sati-sensei."

* * *

"So, what were you going to talk to me about Hao?" Yoh said as soon as both of them were alone.

Hao didn't say anything but continued to walk. Yoh pouted at his brother's lack on response but followed anyway. He was sure it was something serious, for Hao to act like this.

"I wonder where Anna is right now." Yoh thought as he allowed his mind to wander off. He was stopped from his train of thoughts however when he bumped on to his brother's back, who had abruptly halted.

"Ouch! Hao, what the heck?" Yoh said as he rubbed his nose. "Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"Yoh, let's fight." Hao said as he grabbed his twin by the collar and dragged the poor boy.

"Say what?" Yoh managed to choke out as his brother continued to drag him. He also noticed that they were already close to the dojo, the place where they usually train for their Kendo practices. "Hey, what gives? Why are you dragging me here?"

Hao didn't reply again and continued to yank him. When they were finally inside, Hao let go of Yoh's collar and then went to get some things from the storage room.

"Here you go." Hao said as he tossed the needed equipment for Kendo at his younger twin who looked at him confusedly. "Today's the first day of classes, so there are no club activities going on. I managed to ask Amidamaru-sensei if I could borrow his keys to this room and use it."

"Okay…" Yoh said still confused. "But what am I supposed to do…?"

At this Hao smirked and pointed his bamboo sword at Yoh's face. "Don't try to act dumb, Yoh. I know you. You've been itching to wear your uniform and use that bamboo sword in a fight. Come on, let's have a duel. Nobody's here to watch us or give stupid remarks about our duel."

Yoh blinked as his mind slowly registered what Hao had said. Then he smirked as well and got up, dusting off his pants. "Heh, you know me too much."

* * *

"That sure ended earlier than I expected." Anna murmured to herself as she walked along the hallway. After she was accepted in the news club, Sati had decided that they were going home early; saying that since it was the first day of school, there wasn't anything to report about.

"Better find Yoh and Hao, and get home. My head hurts." She thought as she massaged her head. "Note to self; bring pain relievers next time." She continued to walk, massaging her aching temples when she felt something strange in the air.

She stopped in her tracks and looked around. She could have sworn she felt somebody's furyoku just now. But then, who was possessing that power? The only angels she knew who were currently here were Faust, Ryu, Redseb, and Seyram. But this somebody's furyoku was different from any of those people she knew.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded as she felt a sudden chill in the air. She kept her feet firmly on the ground as she assessed her environment with watchful eyes. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Amazing how you were able to spot me even when I had suppressed my furyoku, Anna." Said a voice from the shadows. Anna immediately looked towards where the voice was and gasped as a young boy with pointed hair and golden eyes emerged from the shadows, his cape flapping dramatically to complete his grand entrance.

"We meet again, Anna, daughter of Senjuu." The boy said as he gave Anna a predatory smirk. Meanwhile, Anna responded with a glare and… "I'm sorry, who are you?"

All seriousness in the battlefield faded as Ren lost his balance and fell on the floor. "You… you don't remember me? AT ALL?"

Anna shook her head and raised a brow. "Have we met before?"

"God dammit! How dare you not remember Ren of the Tao clan!" Ren screamed as steam came out of his ears and nose. What were the purposes of his never- ending practices on what to say and how to act in a cool manner, if his opponent didn't even remember him at all?

"Well, I do know of the Tao clan, but not personally." Anna said as she looked at Ren still slumped on the floor in an undignified manner.

"I'm sure you remember of that fight between our families years ago, then?"Ren said as he slowly got up.

" Yes. Yes I do." Anna answered back.

"Well, I'm here to get my revenge!" Ren said as he twirled his chosen weapon, a long Chinese spear. "Mark that this day, the Tao clan has finally defeated the Senjuu clan!" Then he charged his weapon towards Anna with all the strength and rage he possessed.

* * *

"That… was some training." Yoh said as he sat down on the floor, panting.

"True." Hao answered back as he took a seat next to his little brother.

"How come you're not breathing heavily like I am, Hao?" Yoh asked as his brother shrugged.

"I didn't stop my training like somebody I know." Hao said as he smirked at Yoh's way.

Yoh smiled sadly at his brother's comment and looked down. "Or it could be because you're stronger than me."

Hao's smirk disappeared and he scowled. "There you go again, acting like a sore loser and making me feel guilty."

"But you know it's true." Yoh argued back as he clenched his fist. "Everybody knew! Our parents, classmates, teachers… everybody! I will always be the weaker one."

"Not everybody thinks that, you know." Hao said as he gave a long sigh. "I don't think I'm stronger than you Yoh. I think we're equal. And I'm sure Anna also thinks you're strong. I mean, why else would she trust you?"

Hao's words struck Yoh and his eyes widened. True, his brother never boasted whenever he would win. In fact, Hao would always encourage him and even give some helpful advice. And it was also true that Anna trusted him since she agreed to be his bride without second thoughts. She even followed him in Funbari and had herself enrolled in the same school as him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Hao said as he grinned. Yoh nodded back and grinned as well. "Yeah… thanks Ha-"

And then he stopped. He had felt something unusual that moment. An unexplainably strong force…

"Anna." Was all he said before he rushed towards the spot where he had felt that powerful furyoku, leaving his brother in total bewilderment.

* * *

"Pathetic. Is that all you could do?"

Out of furyoku, Ren lay on the floor panting heavily. He did not expect Senjuu's daughter to be this strong. No, her strength was abnormal even for angels. It was almost demonic. He glared at Anna's form, who stared at him coolly with her two summons behind her back.

"_This is impossible"_ Ren thought in rage. _"How could she be this powerful?" _

"So, are you still fighting back?" Anna asked as she tilted her head in a taunting manner. Ren slowly stood up and glared some more at Anna. "No? Then I guess it's time for you to say goodbye." She raised her hand, signaling both Zenki and Kouki to attack. Immediately the two charged towards Ren, hate glinting in their eyes.

"_She's a monster." _Ren thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for his death. But the attacks never came. Slowly, Ren opened his eyes to find that Anna had unsummoned Zenki and Kouki back with a flick of her hand. _"But why would she…?"_

"Anna!"

Immediately, Ren turned towards the source of the voice and found a brunette running towards Anna, whom he noticed seemed to have lost the cruelty in her eyes.

"Yoh." Anna said as she reached out towards the boy. Immediately, Yoh took her hand and held her tightly, as Anna collapsed in his arms.

"Are you alright Anna? What happened here?" Yoh frantically asked as he searched for any wounds in Anna's body.

"I'm fine…" Anna murmured as she tried to gain her balance in his arms.

"Don't move Anna, I'll take you home. I'm sure Faust can do something about this." Yoh said as he carried Anna safely in his arms, not even sparing a glance at Ren. Anna on the other hand, said nothing but closed her eyes and nodded softly. Then he ran as fast as he could, leaving a trail of dust and a bewildered Ren.

"What the hell just happened here?" Ren murmured as soon as the two were gone. "One moment she was fine, and the next, she goes all weak and needy." In anger, he punched the wall of the school, creating a crack on it. "Is she playing a joke on me?"

* * *

She was glad she was blessed with furyoku. If not, she would not have seen the battle going on between Anna and Ren. Sure, the place where they had fought was clean and spotless to the naked eye, but for someone with furyoku like her, it was a total mess.

She smirked as she watched the battle start and end at the corner with Anna as the clear winner. She was not mistaken; Anna Kyoyama truly was an interesting person.

* * *

Hm... The ending was way too obvious don't you think?

And it's done! Big thanks to those who reviewed even after my long, long, LONG absence. You guys gave me the reason to continue and for that... I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh and I failed to mention the last time, that Yoh/Hao scene was for **SmartAngel** cause she asked for it two chapters ago. ^_^

Anyway, since my classes for summer are over, I'm really hoping I can speed up my updates, like before. Oh, and I'm also currently reading Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. Very funny anime/manga guys, I swear. :D

**yehey**: As you can see, Ren is Anna's rival!... Which is kinda wrong on so many levels, yeah?

**djyxa:** You gotta admit, he looks oh-so-nice in a cape.

**cm21:** Thank you for welcoming me back! :D


End file.
